


intermission

by convergent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenage Hormones, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: Basically, Will made a joke to tease Mike. Mike reciprocates with a tickling war. They're freshman, hitting puberty. Things happen.





	intermission

The afternoon comes to an end after sunset, and Mike and Will are left alone in Mike’s bedroom. They had decided to spend the night with each other to work on a science project, which was due in a week. They both desperately wanted to get it over with so that they could continue playing board games and biking with their friends throughout the week. The group had already made plans to go to the arcade after school every day this week. 

So, obviously, as Mike and Will sit in the floor, messing around with baking soda and water, flicking some at each other, things happen. Will flicks some flour at Mike, and snorts a laugh. Mike glares at him jokingly, and then its war. Mike wets his hand with water and slaps Will’s face, careful not to hurt him. Will glares, “Hey!” 

“Wow, Will,” Mike jokes, “You look like you’re crying a bit there.” 

“You’re so childish,” Will mutters, pinching a bit of flour and wiping it on Mike’s cheek. A cheesy grin makes its way onto his face, “Wow, Mike,” he started, “I didn't think you could get more any more pale.” 

Mike reciprocates by leaning forward and beginning to tickle Will’s stomach, his greatest weakness, which only Mike knows about. Will gasped and begins frantically trying to guard himself while laughing his ass off. “Stop, Mike,” Will pleads through tears, his laughs echoing off the bedroom walls.

“You called me pale,” Mike smirked as Will fell back on the ground, arms and legs thrashing. 

Mike definitely did not expect to find himself straddling Will’s lap as he tickled the boy's stomach. He definitely did not expect Will to accidentally thrash forwards, his hips colliding with Mike’s. Mike’s tickles began slowing as he felt himself growing hard.

Fuck. Mike has been having random boners daily now, and this one was certainly not random. Mike gasps as Will tried to sit up, and there’s no way Will didn’t notice how hard he was through his jeans. Will stops laughing and gasps a bit, staring into Mike’s darkened eyes. 

Mike rolls off of Will, embarrassed out of his mind, and quickly sits on the bed, pretending to be doing something productive. Will is still on the ground, body shivering from the loss of heat. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Will coming closer, and suddenly he’s in front of him. Will’s hands clamp onto Mike’s shoulders and push him down onto the bed and fuck, Mike did not expect this. 

Will hesitantly pressed against Mike, a small whimper leaving his lips as their dicks collided. Yep, Mike thought, he's hard too and I'm totally fucked. Mike, new to experimentation, for the first time felt the utter need to cum. 

Having no control over his body any longer, Mike flips them over, Will onto his back. Will gasped and gripped Mike’s shoulders as Mike slowly began moving against him. “Is this okay?” Mike mumbled into his ear, and Will shivered. Will has never nodded so quickly in his life. 

“Please,” Will whispered, lost in the pure bliss that he’d never felt before. Now he knows why all of the teenagers in his grade talked about sex so much. 

Mike reached over and flipped the lights off, because suddenly it was too bright, and began moving quickly against Will’s hard dick. Quiet moans and whimpers left the boys’ mouths at the contact. Will couldn’t help but place his hands at the small of Mike’s back, thrusting into the contact. Mike’s head fell down into the space between Will’s head and shoulder, and suddenly he was pulling back the shirt to begin sucking on the sensitive skin on Will’s shoulder. He knew better than to leave a mark on his neck. 

Apparently, Will is sensitive, because suddenly Will is whimpering Mike’s name, and then his long, artistic fingers and coming down to grab Mike through his jeans. Mike’s stops sucking, his voice cracking slightly as he quietly moans Will’s name. 

They are frantic now, bodies moving at a fast rate and Mike’s hands moving to pin down Will as he moved. Seeing Will’s eyes flutter close in pleasure pushed him to the edge. Mike grinded down harder and suddenly the two were moaning each other's names as they came all over themselves. 

Mike lost his grip on Will and collapsed forward, covering the boy with his own body. “God,” He mumbled, “That was incredible.” 

Will laughed breathlessly, his breath fanning across Mike’s cheek. He leaned forward and kissed Mike’s forehead, and Mike’s heart melted. “We're not going to finish that project, are we?” 

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry


End file.
